


One More Night

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom makeouts, College romance, Fraternity Party, Intense Kissing, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, Randy Boggs wondered if he'd made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AU FROM THE MOVIE.
> 
> And also: If you don't like the pairing, please don't comment. Okay? I stopped writing on Fanfiction.net for a reason, after all...
> 
> Anyway, I love me some slash. Especially this pairing X3 This is AU, like I said, where Sulley is essentially how he acts in the beginning of the movie--arrogant and cocky, and is in ROR. The party mentioned in this is a frat party... naturally. XD And since it's AU, I'd like to think that Sulley had a crush on Randy, and decided to jump at his only available opportunity to have him for himself. ;) Again, AU. I don't want comments asking about it: IT'S AU. I'm paranoid about making sure you readers know it's AU. 
> 
> And yes: Randall is referred to as "Randy" in this, because that's how he was referred to in MU. And Sulley is referred to as "Sullivan" because that's what Randall called him in MI, and I'm sure the habit started in college. Old habits die hard. XD
> 
> So yup. I had to write this. I HAD TOOOO. Random inspiration is random. If I have a heavy need for slash (which is often), then I'm gonna do something to satisfy my need. So yup. Enough rambling. 
> 
> Enjoy :P

 

 

_Large, heavy claws press against a scaly chest, pushing the smaller, purple monster against the wall._

In those moments, Randy Boggs had wondered if he'd made a mistake.

_A pair of lips smash against his._

_His mind told him that this was wrong... his body, on the other hand, tells him something entirely different. Despite everything he believes in, his morals and everything he knew about the type of monster that was kissing him..._

_He goes along with it._

_Randy groans lightly, allowing this unknown feeling of bliss take over as he opens his mouth, the foreign taste of another tongue slipping inside. He's had no experience in the kissing field whatsoever, but once the nerves quickly pass, Randy becomes a natural._

_And Sullivan's tongue becomes more intense in his mouth, as though he knew as well._

Granted, when a monster like James P. Sullivan—well known, popular and extremely arrogant—made his way through an entire crowd of monsters just to speak to Randy privately... He'd known then that something was off. Whether good or bad, the feeling in the pit of his stomach had been unknown to him. Whether or not some instinct came forward that he was not aware of, Randy willingly followed Sullivan up the stairs and into the bathroom.   
  
And that's how they ended up in such a position to begin with. Locked in a small, cramped bathroom with Sullivan, by nature, taking up most of the room available.

_Sullivan lifts Randy into his arms and plopping him onto the sink, knocking everything off the counter in the process. His large hands are warm, and his claws drag up and down the scaly purple sides, in such a way that a satisfying tingle makes its way throughout Randy's body. The chameleon-like monster gasps at the sensation traveling through his skin, and the noise is rewarded with a hungry purr, Sullivan playfully nibbling on his bottom lip between each kiss._

_Lucky for them, the music downstairs is much to loud for anyone to hear them. Knowing this, Randy willingly allows a louder moan to escape him, Sullivan's lips making their way down his neck, sucking away greedily. He uses each of his multiple fingers from his four top arms to weave through the thick blue fur while he effectively wraps his four legs around other monster's waist, grinding his lower half against Sullivan._

_Randy is much oo delirious with passion (and the building heat) to focus on... well... anything really. He just tries to focus on this moment and this moment **only.** The music downstairs is nearly drowned out in his mind, vision growing hazy just a bit, chest heaving for breath as he begs for more. He doesn't want this to end, not one bit. Never._

_'Please, don't let this end... Don't let it end...'_

_And he wants more. More than just kisses. More than that. He wanted..._

Needless to say, the kissing ends completely. And much to Randy's dismay, his wish of going even further is cut short when Sullivan decided to leave.

All Randy remembered was a small nervous laugh (which he'd barely even heard at all), and the sound of a bathroom door being shut...

_He sits on the sink, all alone now—cheeks flushed and state of mind just a tad bit foggy with shock._

_'...what just happened?'_  
  


* * *

 

_...did I dream all that?_

The following Monday had especially been quite a difficult and confusing one.

The entire two hours in their SCAR 101 class—the only class the two monsters even had together—was spent with Randy taking every opportunity to glance in Sullivan’s direction. What made it confusing for him was the fact that the blue monster never once looked in his direction. In fact, he seemed completely oblivious to the situation, as though the kiss he instigated hadn’t even happened. Randy’s glances gradually grew into annoyed glares shot at the fratboy.

_What a jackass._

Once class was over, Randy made sure to stop Sullivan on his way out and pull him aside. He knew if he didn’t get to him immediately, that he’d lose track of him—and he felt that it would be on purpose, if anything—somewhere on campus. And Randy, in his still delirious state of confusion from the kiss, was in no mood to spend time trying to find him.

“Why did you kiss me?”

Randy knew he should have seen Sullivan’s reaction coming from a mile away. The blue monster averted his eyes and gave a nonchalant shrug, pretending as though he were only remotely aware of the context of the question asked. “Why do you want to know?” Luckily for the both of them, they were far out of sight, and far enough from any passerby students to where no one could hear them. Even so, Sullivan kept his voice just as hushed and quiet as Randy’s.

“Oh don't try to play dumb or coy with me," Randy snapped, startling Sullivan by his harsh tone of voice. The normally (and overly) positive yet reserved monster wasn’t the type to become snappy, even when under stress or pressure. At least from what Sullivan had witnessed in the few times he'd actually been in the same room as him... and yet here Randy was, glaring up at him, lifting an accusatory finger up at him. Actually taking a stand. “Monsters like _you_ don’t just kiss anybody." His tone dropped a bit, green eyes lowering to the ground. His next words came out in a whisper. "...especially if it's a monster like _me._ ”

Despite his own inner battle from the events on that Friday three days before, Sullivan smirked. “Exactly. I don’t just kiss _anybody._ ” He winked at Randy, turning on his heel and heading off.

 _There he goes,_ Randy thought with a hint of disdain, watching as Sullivan strolled away. _Just as cocky and arrogant as he is in class._

Of course, Sullivan’s words hadn’t sunk in until he’d completely lost sight of him. Randy blinked, thinking over the words just spoken to him.

_Wait... what did he mean by **that?**_
    
    
        
    
        
    
    


End file.
